There have been several known processes for the production of alumina, titanium oxide, magnesium oxide, hematite, nickel, cobalt rare earth elements, rare metals etc. Many of them have the disadvantage of being inefficient to segregate and extract value added secondary products, thus leaving an important environmental impact.